Monsters Aren't Real
by cindy123
Summary: Three Brothers series. Wee!chester one-shot. Sammy comes home for the first time and his brothers don't know what to think about the wriggling little creature. Sammy-newborn Dean-4 Daniel-5


**Okay, so this story came to me yesterday. Since I've had so many folks wonder when they'd be seeing Danny again, I decided to write it down. It's a wee!chester story in my Three Brothers series.**

**Daniel-5 Dean-4 Sammy-baby (awwwwww)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the TV show Supernatural. No money has been, nor will it be made. This is just for entertainment.**

**Thanks, Cindy.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Monsters Aren't Real**

Daniel and Dean Winchester stood before their mother, Mary, who was seated on the small couch in the Winchester family livingroom. A small bundle was held in her loving arms and proud father, John Winchester sat next to her, the dark eyed man beaming as he gazed down at the newest member of their family.

"Do we have to keep it?" Daniel queried, eyes that matched his father's staring down at the tiny, mop haired, sleeping _thing_ before lifting them up to meet his mother's amused gaze.

"Yes, my darling boy, we have to keep him. This is your baby brother Sammy and you are going to love him so much," Mary said softly as her blue eyes danced with love and contentment.

Dean looked up with a wide eyed stare and shook his head. "I don' think so, Mommy. He's all funny lookin' and he smells really bad," the four year old said as he squished up his nose in disgust.

John chuckled as he took in the not so happy faces of his two boys. "I know you don't think you're going to love Sammy and you feel right now that this is the most awful thing to ever happen aside from the discovery of spinach, but believe me, you both are wrong. Pretty soon, you're both going to be fighting over who gets to hold him first and who gets to feed him…"

Daniel shook his head as he once more stared down at the now waking baby. "Nuh uh, Daddy…not if he keeps smellin' like that!" the young boy said, his dark eyes catching his younger brother pinching his nose.

Mary laughed at her sons then stood and headed for the stairs. She was gone ten minutes before she returned with a gurgling, wriggling little Sammy. She once again sat on the couch and settled the bundle gently in her arms. John reached over and tenderly pulled the blue blanket down to reveal chubby, pink arms, hands reaching up, tiny fingers fisted. Daniel and Dean leaned over their brother then looked at each other in wonder.

"He don' smell no more," Dean said as he gazed up at his mother.

"That's because he needed his diaper changed, Dean. He's all clean now," Mary said softly before gazing down at her baby.

"Oh…gross," Dean said, but the little boy couldn't help himself when he held a finger out and poked the baby's hand.

The tiny hand opened then even tinier fingers wrapped around the bigger finger. Dean's eyes widened as he stared into his baby brother's face. "Hey! He's smilin' at me! Look, Danny! He's holdin' my finger and smilin' at me! He likes me, Mommy…he likes me!" the boy squealed, a huge grin on his chubby face.

"Of course he likes you, Dean. You're his big brother. He's going to look up to you and Danny," Mary said, her voice sounding tired, but content.

Dean's smile widened as he once again gazed down at his brother. "I ain't never been a big brother 'fore. Just a little one. Now Sammy's the little brother," he whispered.

"You're still my little brother, Dean," Daniel said as he reached his finger out to Sammy's other hand.

The baby boy latched on and stared up with unfocused eyes, gurgling and cooing at the two figures above him. Daniel's face lit up and the little boy leaned over and whispered softly into the baby's ear. He stood and looked over at his other brother and both boys shared a look that neither parent understood. Mary allowed the boys a few more minutes before she stood and walked to the bassinet that sat at the end of the couch. She gently laid Sammy on the soft quilt and covered him back up with his blue blanket.

"Could you boys keep an eye on your brother while I make dinner?" Mary asked as she looked down into the two upturned faces of her sons.

"Yeah, Mommy…we'll watch him," Daniel said.

"Thank you my little men. Now, don't pick him up. Just watch him, okay?"

"We won't pick 'im up, Mommy," Dean said as he moved next to his brother and stared down into the bassinet.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in a bit."

"Okay, Mommy," both boys said absently, their eyes locked on the wriggling little body.

Mary giggled as she headed toward the kitchen, John following close behind, his face lit with an amused smile. His family was complete now and he couldn't have been happier. He felt as though he'd won the lottery and just knew that life couldn't get any better than this moment. He glanced over his shoulder, his heart filling even more with love as he watched his two older boys watch over the newest addition to their family. He had such dreams for his boys. He imagined little league baseball games, and school dances. High school then college graduations. Weddings and grandchildren. John shook his head of the and chuckled lightly to himself. They'd just gotten their youngest home and already he had all three of his boys married off, with children. All in good time, he reminded himself. All in good time.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John awoke to the sound of soft voices and he sat up and looked around his dark bedroom with confusion. It took him a moment to realize the voices were coming from the baby monitor that sat on the nightstand on Mary's side of the bed. He glanced down at his sleeping wife, smiling lovingly as he pulled the blankets up over her shoulders. She was exhausted from the difficult time she'd had giving birth so John reached across and turned the volume down on the monitor so that it would not awaken her. He eased out of bed and shuffled from his room. He walked down the hall and turned into Sammy's nursery, stopping and smiling when he saw the scene before him. His two older boys were standing at Sammy's crib, their little fingers wrapped around the slats, faces pressed up against them as they watched over the sleeping baby. Pillows and blankets had been laid out on the floor next to the crib and John had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling.

"Hey, you two," John said softly. "What are you doing in here?"

Daniel and Dean spun around, their eyes wide with surprise. "We was just watching over Sammy, Daddy," Dean said nervously.

"Like you said we should," Daniel offered, the older boy wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"We's protectin' him," Dean then said as he glanced over his shoulder at his baby brother.

"Ah, I see. What are you protecting him from?" John asked amusedly.

"From the monsters, Daddy. Don' want nothin' scarin' him," Daniel replied, his dark eyes wide as he stared up into his father's face.

"Monsters huh? It's a good thing Sammy has such strong big brothers to protect him," John said as he moved into the room and lifted both boys into his arms and hugged them close.

Both boys smiled and nodded as they snuggled close to their father. "Uh huh. We's gonna be the best big brothers ever!" Dean exclaimed. "We's not gonna let any monsters get our Sammy. No way, Daddy!"

"We're gonna make sure Sammy's always safe and happy, Daddy…just like big brothers should," Daniel said as he nuzzled John's neck.

"Just like you do with Dean?" John asked around the lump in his throat.

"Yep…just like that, Daddy. No monsters are gonna get my baby brother," Daniel replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're going to be watching out for your Sammy, but there's one thing you both should know," John said as he set the boys back onto the floor and stepped up to the crib, his dark eyes resting on his baby's sweet face.

"What, Daddy?" Dean asked curiously.

John looked down into his boy's faces and smiled. "You may have to protect Sammy from bullies and stray dogs and what not, but boys…monsters aren't real."

**The End**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So, what'd you think? Kind of sad knowing what was coming in six months. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Cindy**

**A/N: To all those following A Family Torn Asunder who commented on the last chapter, but have not received a reply from me. I got about half way through replying and started getting a message that wouldn't let me reply. I will try again to reply to all the comments that I have missed, but if I can't just know that I truly appreciate you all taking the time to let me know how you feel about the chapter. You all rock!**


End file.
